villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Scar
Scar is a main Disney Villains and a fighter in all 4 major tournaments. A cruel and conniving lion, he was the main villain of the Disney animated film The Lion King, becoming the king of Pride Rock after murdering his brother and rival, Mufasa. Disney VS Non-Disney Scar found out about the upcoming Villains War through Maleficent, and recruited the hyenas to prepare himself. His first fight against Scar Snout was merely a test to bolster up his confidence in his rule. He later recruited his wife, Zira, and told her of his plans for world domination, only to receive the news of Nuka's death through Shere Khan. Scar finished his involvement in the war by defeating Steele when he tried to take over his pack. After Ruber conquered the world, Scar was rumored to be given permission to keep his rule of the Pride Lands although it was not seen in the video. Scar rules Africa until his animal empire is invaded by the revived Mum-Ra. Scar sents the Hyenas to attack but Ra defeats them. Soon Mum-Ra corners Scar and knocks him to his death. Disney Villains War Scar entered the Disney Villains War and tried to defend himself from McLeach. He failed, and was made into a trophy. Zira made it her mission to avenge him, but didn't find out about his resurrection into the moronic savage, Julius Mouse. As Julius, Scar defeated the Big Bad Wolf, but perished again when Negaduck electrocuted the creature on a telephone wire. He finally succumbed to the darkness under Chernabog's guidance, and activated his Dark Mode when the Satanic Lord recruited his minions. During the final battle, he turned against Zira and the Outsiders, but was presumed to be sucked into the grave by Zeus. In the second war, Maleficent briefly revived Scar in order to serve her during the war against Organization XIII. Unfortunately, considering he was incompetent by this point, and that his opponent, Xigbar, was a much more powerful hunter than Clayton or McLeach, the lion didn't have a chance against him and was slain for good. Marvel Disney Villains War Scar entered the Marvel War when he and Zira tried to recruit the hyenas for their master plan. The lions were then attacked by the Wendigo and his clan, who proved to be hard to defeat on their own. It was only until the lions and hyenas worked together that they defeated the wendigo for good. Scar then entered a long standing conflict against Kraven the hunter, which led to them facing off against each other twice. When Kraven mutated into his dark form, Scar sent Anansi to stop him. The spider fae failed, leaving Scar no other choice but to try and take Kraven down himself once more. But first, he sent Zira, Nuka, and the Hyenas to take him down at the pass, but it turned out to be Sabretooth instead, who killed Nuka. In anger, Scar fired the hyenas for their mistake, but they were quick to side with Red Skull afterwards. Kraven then unleashed his lion army upon the normalized Kraven, Calypso, and Sabretooth. Although Calypso and Sabretooth were both defeated, Scar never got the chance to finish off Kraven, because he and the hunter were both digitized by Lady Waltham into the CGI universe. Clayton's sister then derezzed Scar seeing as he was no use to her schemes. But who knows, perhaps Hades may revive Scar to serve in his version of the KH 2 hellfire club should the Queen of Hearts, Morgana, or Shan Yu fail to live up to his expectations... War of the Villains In War of the Villains, Scar was in the middle of feeding his Hyena underlings, when he was interrupted by PsyCrow and The Professor in The Battle Bug. Scar came down to the rescue of his minons, and attempted to pounce onto The Battle Bug, only to be gunned down by Professor Monkey-For-A-Head. Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Creator Favorites Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Animal Villans Category:Scar's Alliance Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:1994 introductions‏ Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Ratigan Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Scar and Ratigan Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains